batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Deathstroke (Esai Morales)
Slade J. Wilson, also known as Deathstroke, is a deadly assassin who knows the original Titans. He is the father of Rose Wilson and the late Jericho. Biography Military test subject Slade was a commando in the Delta Force of the U.S. Army, becoming a member of HIVE, during which he underwent a series of experimental bio-enhancements. : Family life He went on to have two children, Rose and Jericho, though he would later become estranged from them. In around 2014, Jericho and Adeline were attacked and held hostage by enemies of Slade. Although Slade was able to kill his opponents, Jericho's throat was slashed. He made a successful recovery but lost his voice as a result. Both Adeline and Jericho remained a safe distance from Slade. Sometime after, Slade was tasked with killing Jillian.2 However, he accidentally hit and killed Garth,3 becoming enemies with the Titans. This ultimately led to an altercation that left them believing him to be dead.1 The following year, Slade accidentally killed Jericho when he was about to kill Robin. By 2019, Slade came to reside in a cabin in the middle of a forest. He later approached a store to buy tea and saw Jason Todd on the news saying that the Titans had returned. Leaving there, he went to his old mansion in San Francisco where he was received by his assistant, Wintergreen. They entered a secure room where several weapons and an advanced suit were located. Slade went to San Quentin State Prison to break Arthur Light out, before taking him back to his mansion. He carefully planned their next move, waiting to learn about the newly-formed Titans. After Dr. Light was caught by Robin siphoning power in a San Francisco train tunnel, Deathstroke provided backup, subduing and kidnapping Robin from the scene. He and Arthur Light took Robin to a warehouse they were using as a temporary hideout. When Robin knocked out Light, he attempted to escape. Though Slade stopped him at sword point. Later, Robin was blinded and tied to a chair with headphones on while Slade and Light were watching the Titans investigate the sewers through a hidden camera. When it's revealed Robin has a tracker in him, Slade is unfazed. After Dick Grayson discovers the hidden camera. Light panics, while Slade actually says this development is good. Light accuses Slade of losing focus ever since Rose joined the Titans, even going as far as to compare him to the team. Light leaves deal with the Titans. Slade scans Robin and finds the tracker, cutting it out of him. He then shoots Arthur Light in his car, tying him to a support beam and place's Robin's tracker in his bullet wound. When the Titans find Light dead, Slade calls them on a burner phone he put on Light, while relentlessly beating on Jason. Slade tells them that if they want Jason back, they must hand over Rose or he will kill Jason and get her back himself. While Slade is sharpening his sword, Jason tells him that he is not afraid and his friends will come for, but Slade rebukes that statement by saying he should be afraid and that his death will hurt the Titans even more, including Dick Grayson. At a hotel, Slade finds that Dick Grayson had decided to give himself up to him so that Rose and his team could be spared. Slade then reveals to Dick that Jason is tied up to a scaffold rigged with explosives. Before Slade can activate the explosives, Starfire intervenes and blasts him away. Dick and Starfire then proceed to fight Slade but Slade quickly overpowers them with his skills, his powers, and his weapons. As Starfire and Dick are defeated, Deathstroke activates the explosives and sends Jason falling from the hotel as Dick watches in horror, however, an unknown person named Conner catches Jason from falling to his death.5After Jason was saved, Deathstroke left. When Dick interrogated and knocked out Wintergreen, Slade called Wintergreen's cell phone knowing Dick would answer it. Slade then told Dick to go to 123 Lakeland saying that he may remember it. When Dick arrived at the location, he sees photos of his friends revealing that Slade left all those messages for the other Titans to find, while in the Tower. He left a bottle of bourbon for Hank, a bottle of orange soda for Donna, a photo of Ellis for Dawn, a record that Jericho owned for Jason and Rose, and crosses on the wall and the mirror for Rachel. After the Titans broke up, a guilt ridden Dick went to the house of Jericho's mother Adeline. When he confessed his part in her son's death, she refused to forgive him and directed him to the other room where Slade was waiting for him. Slade commented that he won their war by driving the Titans against Dick. Believing Dick still had not accepted his guilt, he then sentenced Dick to live alone, forever without his Titans family. He stated that there was no forgiveness for Dick and threatened that if he ever reunited the Titans, even for a weekend, he would kill every last one of them. Category:Titans (TV series) characters